In communication systems with video displays, a video post-processing may be applied after decoding encoded video data to improve visual quality of video image. Such post-processing, for example by filtering, may help remove visual artifacts caused by video coding and/or compression. A typical filter's strength may be tuned to obtain good trade-off, in eliminating most visual artifacts while not blurring video frames too much.
Fixed filtering strength or adjusted filtering strength based upon video compression may be used for the post-processing. However, such level of post-processing may be insufficient.
Thus, there may be a need for an improved way of processing video data to improve visual quality more adaptively.